The New Girl
by DanicaTarinBrackett
Summary: Spencer is raped by "A". Before moving to Rosewood from D.C. She was saved by Toby. She doesn t know who he is. Spencer is bullied by Alison,Emily,Hanna,and Aria. She has no friends because she is also pregnant. Toby is the one who is stalked by "A". He saved a girl who have a cut on her hip in the form on and A with a note from "A" Like she means something
1. Chapter 1: Before and After the Attack

**New Girl Chapter One: Before The Attack.**

Spencer was packing up her room. She and her parents were moving in a few days. Spencer and her parents live in Washington D.C. but they were moving to Rosewood, Pennsylvania. Her parents are in New York with her sister Melissa. Her parents didn`t really care about her. They just love Melissa. Spencer barely saw her parents they either were in New York or working in the law firm. Spencer was about to get done packing. So she hurried up and finished packing. When she was done she got her shoes on and desisted to go for a run. When Spencer got outside and she thought she heard something.

Hello? Is there anyone there? Spencer yelled.

No one replied so she kept running. Next thing Spencer knows she got hit in the head and she fell to the ground unconscious. Spencer could fill sharp pains all over but then she couldn`t do anything move, hear, or fill.

* * *

**Next Day.**

Spencer woke up. She didn`t know were she was she looked around and realized she was in a hospital. No one was in there with her. She turns her head. It hurt a lot. She has a lot of buries on her neck arms and leg. She fills a sharp paint in her hip. She looked at it she has three cuts in the shape of an "A". She has no clue was going own. The she hear the door open. The nurse walks in.

"Mam may I ask you a few questions?" Spencer asked the nurse.

"Yes, you may and I will try to answer them." The nurse replied.

"Well one of them is Why am I here?" Spencer asked.

"Well you were outside of your house and you were on the ground unconscious. A boy found you so he tried to wake you up but you wouldn`t so her did the smart thing and called 911. When you got here we did some test and I seams that you were raped and they cut you. A lot. You lost alot of blood. That boy saved you life. You guess have the same blood type and he donated a pint. Because you both have a rare type. Also I really don`t know how to tell you but your umm I really dont know how to tell you but your pregnant." The nurse answered.

"I-i-i I`m pregnant.?!" Spencer said.

"Yes." The nurse replied

"Do my parents know?" Spencer asked

"No they don`t I thought you would want to tell them do I didn`t tell them." The nurse said

"Thank you but I don`t want to tell them right away. Is that Okay." Spencer replied.

"Yes. If thats want you want." the nurse said.

"When will my parent get here and Who saved me?" Spencer asked her last questions.

"Well you parents will be here later tonight or tomorrow and a Toby Cavanaugh saved you but he was here to for this weekend her went back home so her could go to school." The nurse said.

"Okay thank you." Spencer replied.

Then the nurse walked out to check on her other patients. Spencer thought to herself.

_I`m pregnant. I got raped and I got saved by someone I will never know. I moving on Saturday. I have no one here with me. I have no friends and I have to move. Great way to start a new life in Rosewood. _

Spencer thought of so many different things. She had an "A" on her hip and it would scar and be there forever. Spencer didn`t know what to do so all she did was sit. It became late and Spencer went to sleep.

* * *

**Today out of the hospital tomorrow I move.**

Spencer woke up to her parents staring at her.

"Spencer honey thank god you awake." Her mom Veronica said.

"Mom I`m okay really I just wanna go home." Spencer said.

"Well honey we are moving tomorrow and your getting out today so we will be staying in a hotel tonight." He dad Peter said.

"Ok well can I just leave I don`t like it here at all." Spencer replied

Spencer parents walked out and signed her forms to get her check out they drove to their hotel. Spencer just stayed in bed all day. Spencer watched a lot of movies. It became 8 o`clock so she desisted to go to sleep they were getting up early so they could drive to Rosewood. Spencer fell asleep and luckily didn`t have any nightmares.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**So how do you like this one so far. Should I continue. Please review I will try to update by Friday If not I WILL update Friday night or Saturday morning. I`m only 12 years old so I sorry about spelling or grammar.! Thanks for everyone who read and game this story a chance Review and I`ll update.! **


	2. Chapter 2: Toby After The Attack

**The New Girl Chapter 2:Toby On the Plain**

_Toby`s thoughts I can`t believe I saved a girl who had been raped and it happened because of me. It`s all because of me. Toby thought._

Toby pulled out the "A" later it said.

** You`ll know her one day. Remember it`s because of you. -A**

Toby didn`t know what to do her was in his plane. Toby just didn`t know what to do anymore. So he just sat there. Toby was upset her has to go home to his Father, Step-Mother, and Step-Brother. His Mom lived in Washington D.C. His Step-Brother Zack got whatever he want. Toby`s Father and Mother got divorced about two years ago. Toby had only one friend but he moved a year after his parents got divorced. It was getting late so Toby was going to take a nap he got off his plane in about 3 hours.

* * *

**After Toby`s Nap.**

Toby woke up at 6 o'clock. He get off his plane in an hour. So he just sat there. It came time when Toby`s plane landed he got off and walked to his motorcycle. Toby fixed his motorcycle himself. Toby got on it and drove home. When he was driving down his street he saw Alison and he group he also saw a red SOLD sign on the house next to his house. It was tan and gray brick two story house. It was bigger than Alison`s house.

Just Then Alison said "Look its the freak.!" The other girls just laughed and kept walking. Toby just blew it off and walked inside his house.

"Dad I`m home." Toby called out.

No one replied. So he just walked you to his room. Toby was OK with being alone. His Dad was always with Zack and Carey. Carey was Zack`s Mom. Zack was a jock. He was in the 7th Grade. Zack has brown hair and brown eyes. Toby turned on his TV and laid down on his bed. Around 8 o'clock his dad Carey and Zack showed up. They went to the mall and of course didn`t get Toby anything.

"Hey Toby." Carey, Zack, and his dad said all at once.

"Well I`m take a shower. We have school tomorrow." Toby said. Then walked upstairs to his bathroom. Everyone had there own bathroom.

"Yeah me too." Zack said.

"Okay." Carey said.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Spencer.**

Little did they know Spencer and Toby were on the same plane. Spencer and her parents were driving up into there drive way. Spencer saw a group of girls. They were really pretty. Spencer waved at them and they just started to laugh. Spencer`s heart just dropped she remembered I`m pregnant and nobody else knows. I wont have any friends.I will tell my parents in a few weeks when I start to show. Spencer got a few boxes and carried them upstairs to her room. Little did Spencer know she lived next to the guy who saved her. When she got up to her room she put down her boxes and went and got some more. When Spencer got all of her boxes she unpacked. She finish around eleven her room look normal luckily she didn`t start school tell Tuesday. Spencer went to bed. She has to help unpack in the morning. She has a long week ahead of her.

* * *

** Authors Notes: **

**I know it isn`t much But I wrote this really fast because I have a lot of homework and cheer..! R&R**


	3. Chapter 3: Spencers First Day of School

**Spencer`s First Day of School.**

It`s Tuesday Spencer`s first day of school in Rosewood. She wakes up around 6:25 a.m. Her black eye is getting a little better but still purple. She still has a lot of bruise along her arms and legs. Spencer wore black sweats and a green hoodie. She left her hair down to cover her bruise on her face. She walked down stairs and saw her parents were gone. There was a note.

_ Dear Spencer,_

_ We had to live early this morning so I`m sorry but you have to walk to school_

_-Mom and Dad._

_ Spencer thought wow I just get here and just get out of the hospital; now I have to walk to school. Well I better get started._ Spencer got a muffin and walked out of her house. Spencer noticed there was the girl that she saw yesterday out there.

They said "Hey look its the freak new girl."

Spencer blew it off and kept walking. Spencer saw her neighbors outside. She just kept walking. When she got to Rosewood Day she walked to the office.

"Umm I`m here to get my schedule I`m new." She said

"Name.?" The lady said rudely

"Spencer Hastings." she replied

"You have all AP class must be extremely smart." The lady said.

Spencer took her schedule from her and walked out. Everyone kept pointing out her and talking the must have seen the bruise on her face. Spencer walked to her first class AP English. When she walked in she saw the teacher.

"Hello I`m Spencer Hastings" Spencer said to the teacher.

"Hello I`m Mr. Fitz." The teacher said

"Is there some where you want me to sit?" She asked

"Sit in seat 5 of row 2."He replied

"Ok." She said

Once Spencer said down. The bell rang and all the kids started to come in.

"Look it the new freak." Alison said to her posse

"Alison don`t be rude." Toby said.

"Whatever Toby your a freak just like her." Aria replied.

"Thank you." Spencer said to Toby.

"Your Welcome."Toby replied before sitting next to her.

"I`m Spencer."She said

"I`m Toby." He said

Then the tardy bell rang and they started class. passed out book for the class to read. Then the next bell rang. Spencer hurried out of class to find her next class she had AP Russian History. Toby had that with her also. Spencer sat next to Toby again. When lunch came Spencer didn`t eat anything instead. She got picked on by Alison.

"Your such a freak." Alison said

"Yeah and you have a boys name." Hanna spat.

"Stop."Spencer kept saying. But the girls kept slapping her and pushing her down and kicking her.

"No we wont." Emily said

"She`s such a freak." Aria said and kicked her harder.

Then the girls walked away laughing once Spencer started to bleeding. She had cuts on her arms and face. Toby came walking around outside and saw her crying on the ground. He walked up to her and Picked her up.

"Are you okay?" Toby asked

"I think so." She replied

"You look really familiar. Have I seen you before.?" Toby asked another question

"I don`t know I just moved form Washington D.C. and I just got out of the hospital." Spencer answered

"OH why were you in the hospital.?" Toby asked "Sorry for asking so many questions." he said

"Its okay and I well I-I was well I was kidnapped, raped and the some boy found me and called the cops and then I woke up in the hospital he was gone and now I`m pregnant and you the only one who knows." She said

"Spencer I think I saved you." Toby said

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN What will Spencer say.! Find out next week.!**


	4. Chapter 4:First Day of School Part 2

**Spencer`s First Day of School Part 2**

"T-t-Toby you saved me?" Spencer could barely make out her words

"Yes Spencer I guess you were the girl I saved." He said

"Then do you know what this is." She asked while pulling up her hoodie to show him the A

"Spencer I don`t know how to say this but the person who did this to you is stalking me."Toby said

"What?"

"Well one day I got a message just out of the blue and it was signed A."

"Toby What class do you have next.?"

"I have AP econ."

"Can I walk with you I do too."

"Yeah."

Toby helped Spencer up and they walked to class. After class Alison picked on Spencer again. At the end of the day Spencer walked home. When she walked in there was a note from her parents.

_Dear, Spencer_

_ Were sorry but we are going on a trip for work. We will be back in a month or two._

_ -Mom and Dad_

__Once again Spencer will be home alone. But Spencer needs to call a doctor and set up some appointments. But she`ll do that later. Spencer walked outside to the barn. Spencer is turning the barn into a loft for her. But she`ll no finish anytime soon. When Spencer was in the middle of her yard she herd a twig brake.

"Is anyone there?" She called out

"Spencer is that you." The man said

"Toby why are you here."

"Well I came to meet my new neighbors but it turns out I know one of them."

"Well my parents wont be back for a month or so"

"Your parents just left you?"

"Yeah they do that a lot."She said "But I guess I can get some appointments made for the baby and they wont know."

"Well if you need anything I live next door."

"Okay Toby thank you"

"Your welcome bye"

"Bye"

Spencer walked into her house and pick up the house phone. She called the OBGYN and set up some appointments. She told them what happened and that she would be alone on all of them. That she was raped and no one new. Spencer walked up to her room and picked up her book and started to read it. It was about 6:30 and Spencer got hungry. She went down stairs and ordered take out. After she ate she went up stair and took a bubble bath. When she got out she checked her E-mail and the was one from a unknown. She checked it and It said.

** Wanting to Know who raped you huh. Well I guess you`ll find out in 9 months until then I`ll be your friend. Just make sure you watched your back. I Luv Ya -A**

s soon as Spencer got that she called Toby and he came over. Spencer showed him the messages and she started to cry. Toby said there and help her calm down. He was there tell she went to sleep to make sure she was ok.


End file.
